<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>celery sticks by todorokitouya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308300">celery sticks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokitouya/pseuds/todorokitouya'>todorokitouya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this little light of mine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Renjun, lapslock, stubborn renjun, thats it really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokitouya/pseuds/todorokitouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's icky mommy. don't wanna.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this little light of mine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>celery sticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"please, ren," yuta whined, sounding as exhausted as he looked. renjun had just turned three last month and yuta was really starting to rethink his idea of becoming a stay at home mom. </p><p> </p><p>renjun shook his head, long hair flying everywhere. sicheng had been pestering yuta about taking him to get a haircut, but he wouldn't dare think about cutting his baby's hair. </p><p> </p><p>"it's icky mommy," renjun pouted. "don't wanna.”</p><p> </p><p>his meal consisted of half a peanut butter sandwich, a piece of a celery stick and a sippy cup full of milk.</p><p> </p><p>yuta sighed, running his fingers through his hair. by the time sicheng came home, it would already be time for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"how about this," yuta started, leaning closer to renjun. his baby leaned closer too, eyes wide with curiosity. "if you eat your celery, we can watch peppa pig until daddy gets home."</p><p> </p><p>that got the three-year-olds attention. "really?" renjun exclaimed, standing in his chair. when yuta nodded, he snatched the celery stick off his plate and shoved it into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"see? that wasn't so hard, was it?" yuta smiled as his baby let out an overexaggerated shudder. he really did spend too much time with ten.</p><p> </p><p>"nasty," renjun whimpered, before lifting his arms. "peppa."</p><p> </p><p>yuta picked renjun up and carried him into the living room, mentally preparing himself for the marathon of snorts and laughter that he just signed himself up for.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>